Family Time
by LoveShipper
Summary: Doug and Evie enjoy a wonderful day with their two precious sweeties. Sweet moments and family fluff. Requested by Kingofgames96. Enjoy.


This is a request from "Kingofgames96", sorry it took too long. I was watching Halloween movies but here you go now. Hope it is to your liking. It is an Evie\Doug story with some fluff, sweetness and some adorable family moments. Don't own anybody but the people I make up. Enjoy and review.

Evie was busy in her shop "Ever After" toiling and fretting over designing gowns and suits for the entire Charming\Royal (Audrey's made up last name) family to celebrate Princess Penelope's 8th birthday extravanga with all the other little royals. She had the image of what she thought the outfits should look like from the many requisites Audrey and Chad had detailed point by point of what they wanted their outfits to have and what not to have.

Then the next day Chad, Audrey or Penelope would heap more tasks on her to make their outfits elaborate, bigger, detailed, jeweled from top to bottom and obviously better, money no option, then anything anyone else on the list could ever wear or have in their closet. Being the same control freak, spoiled, selfish and vain as they were as teenagers they wanted to show up and prove that they are superior to their nearest and "dearest" friends.

"I have to remember that I am doing all this to provide for my family and because I know that I am one of the best fashion designers in all of Audron, I have proven that since coming here, making Mal's and then other girls who liked my designs clothes for years. I don't need to prove myself to anyone but myself.

And of course Aviva and Davey to teach them that if you put your mind to something and you enjoy doing it, there is nothing anyone can say to stop you." Evie thought out loud as she gazed at the small collection of family photos sitting on her desk especially at the photo of a little light blue haired hazel eyed boy and a light blonde haired brown eyed little girl walking on the beach hand in hand.

Before the twins were born, Doug and Evie poured over baby name books for the perfect names for their little angels but they couldn't seem to agree on the names so they decided to wait until the babies were born to not only find out the genders but also look at those little faces and have the names come to them.

That system worked; one look at the newborns' faces and the names came to them; Aviva meaning renewal and David for beloved to commemorate herself and her "brothers" and "sister" new lease on life and learning how to truly love after they decided to be good."OMG Doug, I am a horrible mother. Both kids are crying and I am tearing my hair out cause I have fed, changed, rocked and sang to them for what seems like hours and nothing helped. I hardly got any sleep lately, I have been like nodding over at my drawing board. I can't do this; how do other mothers do this?

I have read all the books but nothing prepared me to having two living beings 100% depended on me, I hardly had a mother myself as a role model so how am I suppose to be a good mother?" Evie fretted as she paced the hallway, hands clenching her scalp in frustration, her babies' cries echoing in her head and the wish for some way to stop her children's discomfort or sadness to appear in front of her. The new parents hadn't slept a full night and the tiredness of the lack of sleep and the constant crying was starting to get to them.

"Sweetheart, in no way are you a bad mother. It is normal for new parents to feel overwhelmed with a new baby especially when the child is too young to tell you what they want so you gotta guess, every parent goes through that. Nothing can prepare anyone for parenthood, believe me my dad and uncles did their research and practically had the doctor on speed dial for every little thing and they still tell me it took all their courage, determination, patience and help to raise me. It is ok that your mother wasn't really a role model cause you and me are the dream team who can do anything and everything if we work together.

Viv and Davey are extremely lucky to have a mommy like you; someone who loves them unconditionally, will always be there for them and teaches them how to be the best version of themselves and to be good to others." Doug wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders while gently setting themselves on the couch reassuring her with words from the heart.

As further evidence of what he was saying, he scooped up both kids and placed Viv in Evie's arms and held Davey in his own, it seemed the twins had only wanted to be cuddled by their parents as soon they were held, the crying and fussing stopped and the smiles and coos came out which was a balm to Evie's heart and self esteem.

Evie may be saying this as a proud mom who loves to gush about her loved ones especially her babies but according to her, Doug and her raised two sweet, caring, understanding, down to earth and polite young people, take that all those non-believers that said a villian couldn't be a good parent or spouse. She thanks God everyday that he had brought not only Doug into her life but also blessed them with two little angels to raise. Her "brothers", "sister" and their spouses had been truly blessed with finding true love and having children.

Chad and Audrey's constant demands, Penelope's whining and over the top dramatic tantrums with a siren's wailing and of course Chad and Audrey's air of superiority over everyone who wasn't royalty or in their social status and talking down to anyone and everyone were really grating on Evie's last nerves.

But she needed the money and of course the exposure of royals wearing her designs which will hopefully bring in more clients so she bit her tongue from snapping back and telling those snobs what she really thought of them. She wouldn't be surprised if she had teeth marks on her tongue from biting it so often.

"Mommy! This has been the worst day ever; all week Penelope has been bragging about how her party will surpass all parties that anyone in class could have and that the people invited should be honored that they get to celebrate the holiday of the day when this Earth recieved a Goddess that is her. (pretends to gag)

She also bragged that all she has to do is whine or pout and her mommy and daddy get her anything she wants cause she has them wrapped around her finger and how you should be grateful that her parents gave you the job of making her dresses and that if she doesn't like it then you will be finished in the fashion industry forever." complained Aviva as she ran into the shop talking a mile a minute to glomp onto her mom's leg and look up at her with a slight pout on her rosebud lips.

"I know you and daddy do not like this word but I am going to say it: I really dislike that girl. She is a big meanie who likes to empty others' buckets which makes them sad. Why would anyone want to make others sad? Is is not nice to make others sad. Ms Fairy is teaching us to treat everyone nicely cause we want them to treat us that way; I think Penelope needs extra lessons on that and I am sure Ms Fairy agrees with me so she should keep her in for a lot of recesses.

Penelope said Viv and me weren't allowed to come to her party cause our mommy and daddy weren't royalty or important enough to step inside her castle unless we were serving the food and drinks. I told her that daddy and you are best friends with Auntie Mal and Uncle Ben so that means we are important but she just laughed at me and walked away." Davey commented as he threw his sister's and his backpacks on the floor then collaspe onto one of the couches.

"Don't worry sweetness, you don't need any party when we can spend time as a family. Doesn't that sound like fun? We can go fishing, camp out in our backyard, bake cookies and overall just have our own fun together. How does that sound?" Evie has been wishing for some time with her family for a long time, everyone seemed busy all the time; Doug and Evie rushing around driving the kids to their many activities like baseball,ballet, mathletes and cooking class as well as doing their jobs of running a fashion business or being a math teacher. She just hoped everyone felt the same way as she did.

"Daddy, I wanna a big fat juicy worm so I can catch a big fish (shows with his hands how big he wanted his fish to be). We aren't going to hurt the fish are we? I don't want to hurt the little fish, I just want to catch them so I can see them face to face then let them go home to their parents." Davey declared as he rooted around the garden looking for worms, unknowingly making small holes for Evie to plant her flowers right behind him.

Once the worms were found, it was time for their hike to the lake through the forest. Each person had a backpack filled with a waterbottle, bathing suit, towel, extra sunscreen with a picnic lunch of peanut butter and jam sandwichs, homemade choclate chip cookies, fruit salad and of course the fishing rods.

As the family of four marched on in a straight line, the tune "High Ho" was whistled until they got to their destination which took everyone's breath away since the sun shone like diamonds on the lake and the lush green forest on either side made a beautiful backdrop for the start of family day.

"Why do I got to be quiet? Do fish have ears? Is that why we have to be quiet cause we don't want to hurt their ears? Worms are so gross, slimy, squishy and squirmy but I don't like that they are being put on a hook or get eaten by a fish. That is hurting them daddy. I don't want to hurt them. ( starts to get tears in her eyes at the thought of hurting an animal even one as gross as a worm)"

Aviva said as she sat as silently as she could on Doug's lap, her little hand trapped under his so they both held the rod but she couldn't help but voice her concerns at the thought of what fishing actually meant to her; being quiet as a poor little worm suffered and all in the name of fun. Not fun according to her.

"Don't worry sweetie. The worms don't get hurt by the hook, they just sit on them like a swing and mostly the fish just give them a little nibble (lovingly gives his daughter's neck a little nibble to enforce his point which caused Viv to give a little giggle) And the answer to your first question is we have to be quiet cause fish do have ears.

Not like our ears but special slits in their gills that they listen with, they get scared easily and we don't want them to swim away." Doug said as he cuddled his daughter close, inside thinking "my sensitive to others little chatterbox. Like mother like daughter" trying to stop the tears and fears in their tracks before he had a sobbing little girl in his arms.

"I caught a fish! I caught a fish! Mommy quick pull him in! Don't let him get away!" Davey exclaimed while bouncing on Evie's lap as she struggled to reel in the fighting back fish and keep a hold on her excited son who was practically screaming his excitement in her ear. With the help of her husband, the fish was reeled in, pictures were taken then Doug unhooked the flopping around fish and with a wave and an air kiss from both kids was returned to the water.

After each child caught two fish each it was swimming time although Evie stayed in the shallow part where the water only went up to her waist, watching a little sorrowfully as the rest of her family splashed, played and swam a little far away from her. It was at this moment she wished she had taken swimming lessons along with her kids or at least growing up so she was more comfortable in the water and could join any and all water fun anywhere and anytime the water was deeper then in the bathtub.

"Doug! Put me down! You know I can't swim. No don't take me into the deep end. Doug I am going to kill you when I am free!" Evie screeched as her husband scooped her up and carried her, kicking and batting him the entire time, to the deeper water where their children cheered him on. Evie was so scared that she wrapped her arms deathly tight around her husband's neck and tried to climb onto his shoulders to get away from going into over her head water.

"Whoa slow your roll babe or we are both going underwater. Don't worry babe, I won't let you drown. I just wanted you to be able to join in on our fun even if I have to carry you the entire time. But I can't keep a hold of you if you wiggle around or try to strangle me." Doug almost chocked out as he tried to loosen his wife's hold from around his neck. His explaination helped relax Evie and soon the water game resumed its play till all that could be heard was laughter, playful taunts and splashing.

"Aviva and David Dwarf! Get back here! You guys are going to get lost. Saty with us! Don't go so far!" Evie called after her ducking, dodging and running all through the forest chasing after the little animals that had come across their path son and daughter. Who of course ignored their parents' calls of warning and the fact that they were going deeper into the forest with each step, they were too focused on finding their new friends. Luckily Evie and Doug found their children eventually talking to the squirrels about coming down to play, scooped them up and carried them piggyback back to the car, not an easy feat with the hills, plains and trees blocking the paths.

When the family got home, it was time for more fun and games which the kids promptly started by climbing on their parents' back like little monkeys and trying to tickle them as Evie and Doug set up the tent in their backyard for a camp-out. That game turned into a full blown adults running after the kids only to turn around so the kids were chasing the adults until everyone collasped onto the grass in a giant huddle with knees and elbows hitting areas that caused moments of pain but the tickle fest where everyone got tickled by many fingers all at once made the pain go away quickly.

"Ms Aviva is at the bat. Can the world's famous pitcher Doug strike her out? Oh so close. Eye on the ball sweetheart, that a girl. Another close one. Ok Evie take the pitcher mound. We keep our eyes on the ball and we swing like this (stands hand over hand with Viv guiding her through the motions a couple of times till his daughter got the hang of it)

Oh and she hits a home run, the crowd goes wild." Doug commented as he tried halfheartedly to catch his daughter who was running with all her might around the "bases" while Davey tried to stop his mom from getting home, it was adorable how hard he tried but Evie just scooped him up and carried him to the home plate with her, tickling him the entire time.

"Give it a rest buddy before you get hurt. At this point mommy and daddy will have to bathe you in a bathtub filled with ice with all the brusies and goose eggs you are getting. No seriously Davey, stop throwing the ball or you are going to knock someone out or hurt yourself again. After dinner I promise we can play catch till the lamplights come on." Doug said with a hint of amusement and also cringing as Evie and he once again picked up their son off the ground after his father has lightly tossed the ball to his son only to have it hit the little boy in the gut, head or foot everytime the little guy tried to catch it.

While holding with one hand an ice pack for the small bump on his forehead, David and Aviva made a beautiful picture of their family complete with an unicorn, rainbow, garden of flowers and a castle\house in the background in chalk on the sidewalk as Evie cooked the taco meat on the fire that Doug built from stick and stones he had collected on the family's hike. The aroma of the meat with its spices wafted to the noses of the children on the sidewalk, calling them to leave their drawing and come to the makeshift table of sitting on tipped up logs as chairs to devour the yummy hot meal.

As their dinner digested it was time for some more games. "Am I small?" Yes "Am I a rodent?" Yes "Do I have a long tail?" No. "Do I have long ears?" Yes "Am I bunny?" Yes. (headband), "Two words." "High". "Big". "Tall". "Slide" "Hill" "Plane" "Fairy" "Fly" "Sit down". "Go fast". "Fast Car". "Ride" "Oh I know rollarcoaster". "Yeah I got it right." (charades). "I am going on a camping trip and I am going to bring a flashlight."

"I am going on a camping trip and I am going to bring a flashlight and a sleeping bag." (memory game). The games were highlighted by the sing along of every campfire song\children song ever written then it was time for desert aka smores roasted on the fire, a sticky, messy, gooey but yummy chocolatey marshmallow treat that may leave sticky fingers and faces but also happy tummies.

As promised Doug and Davey played catch, kind of, mostly it was Davey throwing his hardest and the ball ending up a couple of inches from him or Doug throwing the ball and Davey having to run after the ball or trying to dive after it like the professionals but landing on the ball or once again misjudging the distance and missing the ball. As the boys played Evie played with her daughter's hair while Aviva played with her doll, both trying not to grimace as they watched their son\brother struggle to catch a baseball and with each failure getting even more frustrated and discouraged.

Soon it was bedtime which meant snuggling in the huddled together sleeping bags and reading fairytales (the updated and correct version revised for children of course) by flashlight. "Mommy. Daddy what happens to the prince, princess and the bad guys after the "happily ever after"?" Viva asked sweetly, eyes already starting to drift close and yawns puncuating most of her words but struggling to stay awake so she could hear the answer. Doug and Evie had never told their children about their mother's past so this question should be interesting to answer, truthfully but also not divulge any information that the kids are too young to know just yet.

"Well sweetie, if daddy had to guess the answer and this is just a guess off the top of his head, he would say that after the "happily ever after" everyone moved on with their lives. They got jobs, the supposed bad guys probably thought of ways to get back at the people who made them mad only to find out that trying to hurt others is not the right thing and changed their ways for the good, had children and just lived their lives to the fullest. There is your answer so it is bedtime. Good night. I love you." Both parents gave snuggles, cuddles and kisses before climbing into their own sleeping bags, making their children the "meat" of the family sandwich after a perfect family day.

A\N I am thinking of making a Bal song story collection. I know this idea has been done before but I will only be writing Bal stories, no other couples. So if you want to drop me a song, I will try to write a story with it. Thanks in advance.


End file.
